Detective's Noose
by Rosefighter
Summary: The newest detectives are sent to the Makkai for there own protection. As the plot becomes thicker and more things are found out about them the past comes back to haunt them. Will they be able to protect those who they love or will they be the ones to los
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Detective's Noose

**Author:** Rosefigter

**Chapter:** 1: Part of something broken

**Summary:** Heart and Autumn have been sent to Makkai. Questions are asked on both sides of the coin as danger starts to creep closer.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YYH. I own the OC's but nothing else.

A very pissed off girl swept blue streaked black hair out of her light blue eyes. Dressed to go partying in a club she wore a crimson corset, black pants with red flames, a black choker with a sapphire heart, jade butterfly hair piece, and red flip flops. Next to her girl with brunette hair and green eyes crossed her arms. She was dressed to go clubbing also but in dark green pants, a black camisole silver hoop earrings, a silver horseshoe necklace and black flip flops.

"Koenma I can't keep doing this! I'm in college, can't you just tell whoever's king of the Makkai to fix it?" said the girl with blue eyes.

"Jesse," started Koenma looking preoccupied

"It's Heart," interrupted the girl glaring

"Heart, Cheyenne," started Koenma again.

"Autumn," Interrupted the girl with green eyes

"Sorry, Heart, Autumn, it's just for the summer," said Koenma looking uncomfortable.

"What's just for the summer," asked Autumn as the SD force entered.

"Ayame, will you tell you when you get there," said Koenma nodding his head to the SD force.

"Get ready you two," said the captain as the SD force began to open a portal.

"Uh, clothes?" said Autumn as she and Heart turned to face the opening portal.

"No time,' said Koenma as the portal fully opened.

"You so owe us," said Heart right before they jumped through.

Before either of them could scream Jin caught them. As they carefully landed Heart smirked thinking about the girls that had died from said fall many a times before them. It was something that Koenma had put as: something about a time space anomaly about all these blonde haired blue eyed Americans. "I gotta go," said Jin before he took off.

"Ok if we're not helping him what are we doing?" asked Autumn looking around at the forest.

"Well lets say it's not Earth shaking to us…Otherwise we would of heard about it," said Heart looking at her watch.

"But the fate of the worlds are in danger right?" asked Autumn looking towards Heart.

Heart didn't answer as two demons came into the clearing. One was definatly a fox demon while the other, shorter than his companion; though not by much, she wasn't sure. When they headed towards them Heart had a white ball in her hand. Autumn had two black katana's in her hands. Both where ready for anything, it was something that they had nearly learned the hard way

"Detective Martin," said the Fox demon

"Detective Nunez," said the other demon

"And you are?" asked Autumn

"Youko Kurama,"

"Hiei Jaganashi,"

"Did Koenma explain everything?" asked Kurama looking over the two girls.

"Wish," muttered Heart closing her hand on the ball and making it disappear.

"He didn't have time to," said Autumn as her swords disappeared.

"There has been talk about rebellion from the upper tiers of demons. You two are renown for keeping the balance in check at the far regions," said Kurama.

"Who put the contract out?" asked Heart crossing her arms

"Koenma does know that we will be going back to the human world so we can make it back in time to go to college," said Autumn not looking happy

"That's only if we find out who," said Kurama

"If it's only a contract we can go back,' said Heart looking to Autumn.

"This isn't a game," growled Hiei

"Tell that to the first assassin, oh, wait, he's dead," said Heart glaring at Hiei

"Or the other eight either," murmured Autumn

"When?" asked Kurama

"Last six months," said Autumn as Heart turned her back on Hiei

"Then we need you two under protection," said Kurama frowning

"I'm calling Alex,' said Heart pulling out her gun metal grey Razr.

"Who?" asked Kurama looking confused.

"Alex it's me Heart…yeah both and I need it for Autumn to thanks," said Heart before she hung up.

"Incoming,' said Autumn right before four suitcases out of nowhere.

"Don't get us wrong…We're doing this to keep our families safe. Tell Koenma he has about two months," said Heart.

----

"They are here,"

"I know, they are falling into my hands,"

"What will you do once they are dead?"

"Just sit and watch,"

---

"Koenma, sir?" asked one of the ferry girls

"Ayame come in," said Koenma looking up from his papers.

"Sir has Yusuke and Reizan found who are after them?" asked Ayame walking in carrying her oar.

"Nothing concrete," said Koenma.

"Koenma, sir, someone has escaped Limbo,' said Botan running in looking stressed.

"Botan, get the SD force to 'the cave'!" shouted Koenma turning into his teenage form and running out.

----

Autumn was freaked out about the giant moving cockroach but she'd deal. Being a 'detective' with Heart for the past three years had given her a lot of shocks…Shocks…A year ago she would of bet money Heart would of just attacked Koenma with everything she had. Yet after the first attempt on their lives she had changed her tune.

Sighing Autumn made sure the door was locked and turned to the bed. There both suitcases where open full of clothes. She grabbed black jeans, a dark green v-neck short sleeved shirt, and black shoes. She slipped her earrings into the coin pocket and tucked her necklace into her shirt.

"Hang on,' said Autumn as there was a knock on the door. She walked to the door and opened it to show Mukuro standing there.

"Cheyenne, or should I say Autumn," said Mukuro.

"It's Autumn now. How can I accommodate you?" asked Autumn letting Mukuro in.

"How is Heart faring?" asked Mukuro stepping in.

"She's here for all that is. She didn't attack Koenma," said Autumn.

"Should I tell my Heir?" asked Mukuro looking Autumn in the eye.

"Don't tell anyone," said Amy dead serious.

----

Heart zipped her leather jacket up as she walked through the glass garden. The glass though usually very delicate gave her a sense of strength and peace. Finding a bench near a pond structure she sat down.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" asked a blonde haired blue eyed demon.

"Yes it is Doug. Did Alex tell you?" asked Heart moving to let him sit next to her.

"He said that the two of you where here,' said Doug sitting down.

"Is there any news?" asked Heart gazing at a yellow rose bush

"Nothing concrete. As always watch your step. He's going to want answers,' said Doug before he disappeared, leaving a single black feather where he was.

Heart tucked it into her pocket and headed inside. Just inside the doorway stood Yomi, looking as he always did. Heart nodded to him and walked on, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end.

"Everything alright Jesse?" asked Yomi

Faster than you could blink Heart had a knife to Yomi's ribs. Her pulse raced while her mind stayed crystal clear. "Watch it Yomi or I might just let it slip. Don't forget…" said Heart making the knife disappears and then she walked away calmly.

When she got back to her room a blue rose was laying on the bed. Smiling sadly she placed the rose and feather on the desk and took off her jacket. Opening one of her suitcases she pulled out a black cotton jersey shirt with the number seventeen in silver and black cargo shorts. Her butterfly clip went to clip the rose and feather together. Changing out her clothes she stuffed the4 chocker into a hidden pocket on the side seam of her jeans. She had barely pulled her hair into a neat bun when Kurama walked in carrying a file.

----

Autumn nearly had a heart attack when Hiei suddenly appeared next to her.

"I need to know of all the enemies, demons or humans you've amassed in the past three years," said Hiei frowning.

"There's the Ehrenreich clan, Angell clan and that one rich guy…what's his name…oh yeah, it was Jobe Ross," said Autumn

"Ehrenreich clan?" asked Hiei probably trying to figure out who they where.

"A Mole demon, the third in line to the thrown, was kidnapping human babies. He's dead if I remember right," said Autumn staring at the sky.

"Angell clan? Last reports were they where all killed," said Hiei checking the file in his hand.

"There's probably five left. Almost all of them died from a portal back lash," said Autumn.

"Jobe Ross?" asked Hiei looking to Autumn.

"Think Black Black Club activities during Sensui times five fold. Heart could tell you more than I can," said Autumn not meeting Hiei's eyes.

"Uncle?" asked a blue haired child.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" asked Hiei when he saw she was close to tears.

"Someone sliced Kit Kat,' said Kagome holding up a very worn cat plushy.

Hiei said nothing but picked her up and left. Autumn sighed and looked down, feeling a chill go down her spine. She scoffed at her own fear and headed inside. Right at the door she felt like she was being watched but when she turned around she couldn't see nor sense anything. Marking it mentally she went inside.

----

"Do you have any enemies from the first three years of being a detective?" asked Kurama sitting on Heart's bed.

"…Cometti, Edge, and Job Ross, those that are alive. Dead, many," said Heart sitting on the desk letting her legs swing.

"Job Ross?" asked Kurama.

"Human, age 35, Caucasian, platinum hair, blue eyes, a business man of sorts, really dangerous and the wrong guy to piss off. He's hated me before I became a detective," said Heart detachly.

"He's bad news in any world," said Ayame appearing near the door.

"Why isn't he taken care of?" asked Kurama frowning.

"Not time," said Ayame cryptically.

"He's human, we can't touch him. It'd be to much of a shake up. Total chaos times ten," said Heart staring at her hands.

"So he's at the top of the list?" asked Kurama frowning.

"Impossible," said Heart not swinging her legs anymore.

"Heart saved his life a year ago," said Ayame frowning.

"Since then 'his' assassins haven't tried. With him he wants you to know he's after you. He's also a man with honor,' said Heart shooting a look at Ayame.

"Honor?" questions Kurama.

"If his problem is with you he only goes for you. He doesn't go after your friends and family," said Heart before she left the room.

"What happened?" asked Kurama mystified.

"It's up to her, I have to go," said Ayame before she left also.

----

"Do you think she suspects?"

"I doubt it. If she does she's denying it."

"Ah but she could think it's you."

"I doubt it. I'm dead to her."

----

Autumn made her way through the hallways looking for Mukuro. She had plenty of questions to ask her about this 'Guardian'. Two wrong turns and an interesting conversation with a shadow she found her in the medical wing.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Mukuro.

"No I just want a little bit of info," said Autumn smiling sweetly.

"Can't it wait," snapped a cross looking nurse.

"Sachie that's all. Lets head to my chambers,' said Mukuro leading the way out.

The way there was made in silence. Autumn had more than a couple questions. She just didn't want anyone to over hear. It had always irked her when someone would ask private questions in public. Working with Heart it had become known that the girl wouldn't speak at all unless she had to around strangers. She would automatically shut herself off if asked a personal question out in the open. Finally they entered Mukuro's private living room.

"What was the question?" asked Mukuro as she locked the door.

"It's about Hiei. I know all the general stuff but this is more personal, I think," said Autumn sitting down on the black leather love seat.

"What is it?" asked Mukuro sitting down on the black leather couch.

"It's about Kagome," said Autumn quietly.

"Kagome…To understand you have to start at the beginning…

Hiei had a twin sister named Yukina. A long time ago she fell in love and married a human Kazuma Kuwabara," said Mukuro her face passive

"Kazuma Kuwabara… One of the four, correct?" asked Autumn looking intrigued. Not much was said about the four 'detectives'. What she knew was very limited and did not extended after Sensui. It was actually very vague at the end of the battle with Sensui. It just said that Yusuke Urameshi died came back to life and killed Sensui end of story.

"Correct. The two had a baby boy named Yoshinbu. When the boy was thirteen Kuwabara was killed in front of him. Yukina, heart broken, moved with Shin, to live with Hiei. About four years ago Yukina became pregnant after a very long and hard labor Kagome was born. Unfortunately it had been to much and Yukina died. Shin was so distraught, mad and confused, Hiei sent him to help Yusuke. He hasn't come back. Hiei has raised Kagome single handedly. He's extremely protective of her," said Mukuro shaking her head slightly.

"It shows," murmured Autumn

"Can I ask you a personal question?" asked Mukuro.

"Shoot," said Autumn leaning back.

"How is your relationship with Brian going?" asked Mukuro.

"We broke up, about two years ago, right during the climax of the Angell mess. He told me I had to Choose him or my job," said Autumn shaking her head.

"The idiot told you that!" exclaimed Mukuro.

"Little did he know he was asking either him or the world. I old him it's over and left," said Autumn

"It happens," said Mukuro as she waved her hand and the door was unlocked.

"Yeah and I haven't found anyone else," said Autumn.

"Koi?" asked a man with short black hair walking in.

"Kashi, koi, what is it?" asked Mukuro before she kissed him.

"I was wondering why the door was locked," said the man.

"Kakashi this is Autumn. Autumn this is Kakashi. She was just wondering about my heir,' said Mukuro as he sat down.

----

"Botan is there any update?" asked Koenma looking slightly worried.

"Nothing sir. Lord Koenma could it be possible that this might deal with that?" asked Botan making her oar appear in her hand.

"Don't think I haven't thought of that but they are all in the Spirit World jail," said Koenma looking worried.

"Lord Koenma, why don't you just tell them the truth? Would it really hurt them that bad?" asked Botan as she mounted her oar.

"It's not just that. They are going to start waves soon. If the two hadn't taken them; with the seals becoming void at the age of 22, they would be dead the second they dropped," said Koenma before Botan left.

"Lord Koenma, sir, your father wants to see you,' said George running in.

----

Heart wiped away her tears wishing it had happened differently. Still staring at the night sky gave her some peace.

…_I should have seen what was right in front of me. Do you know how may times I've gone back and forth? Do you know how many people who got hurt or killed because of it?_

----

Autumn sighed as she unpacked everything. Shortly after her talked with Mukuro she saw Kagome again. What had shocked her was that she had a red with black swirls tear gem hanging around her neck. Still she couldn't investigate she had to worry about her past and present right now.

…_I wish…_

End: 1/16/08 8:34 MST


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Detective's Noose

**Author:** Rosefigter

**Chapter:** 2: Extra info that even Botan could understand

**Summary:** Explanations for everything in the first chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YYH. I own the OC's but nothing else.

**AN: **I'm doing this so stuff becomes clearer and I don't take up so much room on normal chapters. This has a lot of extra info about characters also. If you don't like this then just skip these chapters.

Heart (Jesse)

Age: 21

Hair: blue streaked black

Eyes: light blue eyes

Height; 5'11 ½ "

Occupation: Spirit Detective, Student at NMSU

Personality: A very insightful person. Can seem standoffish to those who do not know her and makes her seem extremely stuck up or shy. Hates when people try and pry about her life.

Favorite Drink: Hot chocolate.

Loyal: to her family and friends.

Status: single

Amy (Cheyenne)

Age: 21

Hair: brunette

Eyes: bright green

Height; 5' 10"

Occupation: Spirit Detective, Student at NMSU

Personality: Extremely smart person. Can be talkative but not just blab on about nothing. Only became friends with Heart three years ago when they met during band camp. They've become very close friends like sisters.

Favorite Drink: Coffee

Cherishes: Her family

Status: Single

Ayame

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Height: 5'10"

Occupation: Ferry Girl/ Spirit Detective's Helper

Western Hemisphere Ferry girl

Alex

Age: 20

Falcon Demon

College student at NMSU

Gay

Status: Taken

Reizan

Yusuke's and Keiko's son

Heart's good friend

They dated when Heart was 16 but decided it wouldn't work. Heart had to much shit going on in her life and Reizan was getting more pressure from his fathers advisers to help out that it was better if they just broke up. Know he's extremely protective of Heart and has been known to threaten any human or demon who take a liking to her.

Hanyou (Human/Mazoku)

Status: Single

Doug

Age: 250 years (?)

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Gay

Status; Single

Jobe Ross

Age: 34

Hair: Platinum

Eyes: Dark Blue

Human

Kind of like a mob boss.

Kagome

Yukina's daughter

Guardian: Hiei

Age: 4

Eyes: Red

Koorime

Favorite Toy: A stuffed cat named Kit Kat

Sachie

Kagome's Nurse

Hair: Green

Eyes: Black

Water Demon

Yoshinbu (Shin)

Kuwabara's and Yukina's son

Hair: Black

Eye: Red

Hanyou (Koorime/Human)

Reizan's Best Friend

Status: taken

Brian

Amy's ex-boyfriend

Bastard, Jerk etc.

Kakashi (Kashi)

Hair: short black

Eyes: Green

Wolf Demon

Status: soon to be Mukuro's mate

Clan was destroyed twenty years ago

Far Edges/ regions

The utter most edge of the Makkai. The demons don't fallow the king but their own clans. A ruthless legion of mercenaries and thieves call it home. It is ruled by the Lord of the West and Lord of the East. Mostly A- Class demons recede here. Not since before Raizen did anyone ever have complete control over the whole edge. It's considered an impossible feat.

Mukuro knowing Autumn and Heart

About three years ago Autumn and Heart recovered over three thousand jewels and art work that belonged to Mukuro. The two had been badly injured so they had stashed it all in a cave. Later they came back with just Mukuro and showed her where they stashed everything. For their services Mukuro will help them whenever needed. Neither of the two have called her on it but they have kept in touch.

Blue Rose

Extremely rare roses, that are worth a fortune. Impossible to find in the Human World at all, it is said that if you bring one from the Makkai to the Human World it will wilt and die. They are only found in twenty square miles in the Makkai, in the far regions. Roses will last forever, in the Makkai, but it takes anywhere from fifty plus years to grow a rose. If they are picked immature they will wither and die. They glow during the new moon. The demons that protect them will kill anyone who is not recognized by a lord and only with special permission. Currently only the Lord can enter without fear though it is rumored that if you have something that will allow you to enter at anytime.

Angell Clan

They tried to destroy the dead space between the Makkai and the Human World, to make it easier on black marketers. The Kekkai barrier used to stand there and it makes it harder for some items to pass between worlds. Autumn and Heart had originally gone to the dead space to try and stabilize the area not knowing that a clan was trying to destroy it. When they found that out they went to the Makkai and got some of their allies together. Once they got back to the dead space, they where overpowered. They reopened the portal to be able to regroup. When they closed the portal a backlash, of left over Kekkai barrier power decimated the clan. Well the only reason the Kekkai power discharged was because Heart had tapped it to open the portal.

He's human we can't touch him

A decree created by King Enma post Sensui as a detective. The decree simply states that no Spirit Detective or Spirit world fighters can kill a human voluntarily. So even if Yusuke hadn't turned into and Mazoku and still killed Sensui he would of gone to jail.

Kuwabara's Death

Kuwabara was killed trying to protect his son, who had broken his ankle. The killer was an Alligator demon. Distraught Shin called upon his ice demon powers to impale the demon. He cried only a single orange tear gem in memory of his father. Boton found him passed out next to the body of his father. When he awoke three hours later he refused to talk. Not knowing what to do; Yukina moved in with Hiei hoping to help her traumatized son. It wasn't until Touya started training and Reizan became his sparring partner did he start to talk.

Yoshinbu and Kagome

Shin does love Kagome but has been helping out Reizan and Yusuke to keep his sanity. He has visited when they where at Yomi's castle but otherwise they haven't seen each other. He does write her every week and she sends him pictures she's drawn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Detective's Noose

**Author:** Rosefigter

**Chapter:** 2: She's loosing what she had left.

**Summary:** Heart and Autumn have been sent to Makkai. Those close to them get injured and a clan is threatened.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YYH. I own the OC's but nothing else.

Heart headed to the library for some research. For years she'd been trying to make a complete map of the Makkai. She and her friends had mapped the far regions themselves and had been hunting for maps to finish it all. It was probably maybe one percent finished but that didn't detour them at all. It just made them work harder. They had even created an application so that they could all figure out who was working on what.

Dressed in jean carpenter shorts and a black wife beater she entered one of the biggest, if not the biggest, library she had ever been in. Wall to wall books, a bookworms dream. Heart's hands itched to start at one wall and work towards another but work came before pleasure. Walking toward the desk Kurama and Yusuke walked out from an isle.

"You look a little lost heart," said Yusuke smirking.

"You just look out of place Yusuke. I was wondering where the maps where," said Heart gripping the strap to her briefcase tighter.

"Yeah well the fox made me do it," said Yusuke looking sideways at Kurama.

"Far back wall," said Kurama turning to glare at Yusuke

"Thanks, don't kill him Yusuke," said Heart before she headed off.

"What?" asked Kurama as Heart left.

"I trained her when she first became a detective. That's why I spent so much time in the human world about six years ago," said Yusuke before they left the library.

----

Autumn had spent her entire morning just walking around familiarizing herself with the layout of the place. Once she returned to her room she sat at her desk and opened up her laptop. The desktop picture was of a sunset in New Mexico that totally took her breath away. If she remembered right Heart's mom took this picture right before she left for college and Heart had given it to Autumn as a gift. She was about to access the map application when her IM popped up.

Bubbly: So what are you wearing????

Dagger//Sweat drops// You're incorrigible you know that? I'm wearing jeans and a V-neck.

Bubbly: That's good. Have you heard from Leader today?

Dagger: You know that she hates that don't you and yes I did this morning.

Bubbly: What did she say?

Dagger: She was going to look at maps.

Bubbly: No wonder she wasn't answering today

Dagger: Don't even want to know.

Bubbly: It's not that bad

Dagger: Not going to comment. Can you update me on anything?

Bubbly: Big K thinks this is all linked to the portals incident. Warrior is doing some asking but hasn't found anything. Picasso and Dewey are you two's bodyguards.

Dagger: In other words nothing we haven't suspected. Remind me to shoot my ex later.

Bubbly: Why??

Dagger: Because I feel like it, Ok?

----

Kurama sighed as he entered his quarters to show Ayame waiting for him. To his critical eye she looked worn down. Than again almost everyone involved did. They were running twenty four seven trying to make sure nothing happened to the two. Yusuke had done research but the library at his castle was in a big disrepair. They had tried tracking down documents here but couldn't find anything. It was like someone had purposely destroyed just those books and documents. It made him mad that someone was a step ahead of him. He nodded his greeting to Ayame and sat down.

"Kurama, we found something incriminating yesterday," said Ayame looking discreetly at him.

"About who?" asked Kurama his youkai flaring out to his plants.

"Yomi, we know he'd dealt with Heart in the past. On what we're not sure," said Ayame.

"Is it about the incident?" asked Kurama intrigued.

"It might…Someone has escaped purgatory. They may or may not be the ones doing this," said Ayame.

"Would they expect it?" asked Kurama getting up and pacing.

"It's those two. They make it a point to," said Ayame.

"Is there anything else?" asked Kurama.

"Just a heads up. If something happens to a precious person, they will both disappear and you won't be able to find them. Hell it'd be better if you didn't waste the effort," said Ayame.

"Why?" asked Kurama his eyes narrowing.

"After some big stuff that went down, Heart was hurt pretty bad and well she disappeared for a while. No one could find her. When she surfaced it wasn't exactly a happy to be working for you. She had to be restrained from killing Koenma," said Ayame.

"Do you know?" asked Kurama.

"Ask me no questions I'll tell you no lies," said Ayame.

----

"Hit them where it hurts."

"Yes my lord. Anything else my Lord?"

"Not right now."

----

Heart's throat constricted when her cell phone went off. She pulled the razr out of her pocket with dread; time seemed to slow down for her.

"Heart it's Autumn. We have to go back,' said Autumn sounding choked up.

"Where are you?" asked Heart cleaning up her papers.

"Be in your room in five," said Autumn before she hung up.

Heart chunked all of her stuff into her bag and speed walked to her room. She grabbed the feather and rose while waiting. Finally Autumn and an African American appeared before her. Nodding she stepped in and they left.

----

"Alex, stop pacing!" said Autumn glaring at the African American.

"Why?" asked Alex sitting down head in his hands.

"Who knows," muttered Autumn

"They really crossed a line," said Heart clenching her fists.

"Maybe I can help?" asked Jobe Ross entering the room.

"How?" asked Autumn standoffish.

"Safety net around friends and family, so they are safe from whoever is doing this. I'm trying Heart, truly," said Jobe

"Even if we where here we wouldn't be able to be everywhere at once," said Heart.

"It's up to you guys," said Alex shrugging.

"I think we should do it," said Autumn.

"Don't get hasty. What do you have to say about the Cometti Clan?" asked Heart glaring at Jobe.

"They changed heads two weeks ago. I always refused to do business with them because they are so unstable and volatile," said Jobe.

"Then let's do it," said Heart.

----

After they saw Kat in the hospital the two headed to a locked shack outside of town. Sighing Autumn pulled out the key and unlocked the door. Stepping inside Heart went left and Autumn went right.

Heart opened her cabinet and pulled out her fight clothes. They consisted of tight black jeans a fitted crimson vest, tan leather jacket, and combat boots. Once she was changed she slipped her razr into her pocket and pulled her hair into a bun and pushed two long needles through it. Checking herself in the mirror she sighed. She hadn't worn this in so long. Truly after that last mission she wasn't suppose to be suiting up again but to attack someone close was like repeating the past. This time she wasn't going to let it happen. Still she felt the cold tendrils of fear and hatred swell in the dark side of her soul.

Autumn also pulled out her fight clothes. They consisted of black cargo pants, a fitted dark green turtleneck and black combat boots. Once she was changed she checked her pockets and smiled. Checking the mirror she smiled sadly. The last time she had suited up had been Heart had shown back up on the radar. That had been a mission from hell. She was worried about Heart being able to do this again but she was doing good so far.

"Remind me to give you the rose when we get there," said Heart placing the black feather into an inside pocket of her jacket.

"Same old, same old, huh?" said Autumn checking her pockets.

"As usual," said Heart double checking everything.

----

"So how are you going in? Threw a window? Over the wall?" asked Doug pointing to the stronghold as Autumn placed the rose, Heart had just past her, into her hair.

"No we are just going to walk in,' said Heart smiling.

"Let's go," said Autumn glaring at Doug to make sure he would stay there.

"Be careful, you two. Your ceremonies are coming up," said Doug.

Autumn and Heart walked toward the gates leaving Doug behind for backup. As they got closer Autumn frowned when she saw the sentries, mole demons wearing Ehrenreich armor. Heart glared as they stopped at the closed gates.

"Names?" asked a main Sentry.

"The heads will see us," said Heart her glare intensifying.

"Yeah right," muttered a Kori clan sentry.

Heart said nothing but pulled out a scrap of cloth and handed it to the main sentry. His eyes widened and he disappeared. Heart and Autumn passed the time by shooting death glares at the Ehrenreich sentries. Finally the guard came back looking a hell of a lot more respectful.

"Only the destroyer of a Cometti may enter,' said the guard handing the cloth back.

"Try not to kill the kiddies," said Heart as she started forward.

"Careful,' said Autumn going to lean against a wall.

"You to," said Heart before she disappeared.

Autumn frowned and looked toward where Doug was. The feather Heart carried had a tracking spell placed in it just in case. After all the hell that they had gone through and the bigger mess Koenma had made for them, she knew that Heart could easily disappear again. She wasn't sure if the guardian's new but all Heart's friends did and they hoped she wouldn't drop of the face of all the worlds.

----

Heart stood outside the main room waiting to be called. As she waited she pulled a black ribbon from one of her pockets and tied it around her bun. Then she unzipped her jacket and created two daggers. Sticking them into her belt she pulled the jacket back and stuck the jacket behind the daggers. Taking a look in a mirror she nearly cracked a smile. It had been a while since she and done this type of fight. Well it wasn't supposed to be a fight but in the end she knew that was what would happen.

"The destroyer of a Cometti," said the announcer looking in Heart's direction.

Heart just stepped forward and glared. To the left of her she noticed the Ehrenreich clan member recognize her.

Why she…Kill her!" shouted the head of the Ehrenreich clan.

Before Heart had unleashed her power the Cometti guards stopped the Ehrenreich Clan. Narrowing her eyes Heart continued forward not at all happy.

----

Once Heart had disappeared Autumn hadn't moved at all. She started gazing at the sky after five minutes. About twenty minutes after she had started gazing the three Ehrenreich sentries came toward her weapons out. Sighing Autumn made her Katana's and stayed slouching.

"Look best bet is to not attack me," said Autumn evenly.

"You're just Human and Detective scum," said one of the moles before they attacked.

Autumn spun into action, killing one instantly. Number two had his hamstring cut then decapitated. The final one actually got a swipe at her before she slit his throat. A low whistle towards the door made her turn.

"He get you?" asked the Main sentry.

"Missed by a mile," said Autumn smiling slightly.

"Don't worry your partner took down a tier, we don't want to make her mad at us," said the main sentry.

"Her names Heart. I'm Autumn," said Autumn her katanas disappearing.

"I'm Jonas Kori."

----

"Jobe Ross," said Kurama walking up to the man.

"Can I help you?" asked Jobe not looking up from his computer.

"You can tell me why your men have been found around all of Autumn's and Heart's family and friends," said Ayame crossing her arms.

"I offered Ayame. She's giving me a chance though God knows I don't deserve it from her," said Jobe looking up.

"Who?" asked Hiei gripping his katana.

"Heart, after our last encounter I started to open my eyes. It's been slow but the American DL club is being destroyed," said Jobe glancing at Ayame.

"You are a lucky son of a bitch," muttered Ayame.

"Well this SOB, as you called me Ayame, is trying to make sure that what happened to Kat doesn't happen again," said Jobe leaning back in his chair.

"What happened to Kat?" asked Kurama.

"She was attacked by a shadow demon of the Cometti clan," said Jobe.

"Fucking hell that's why they left," said Ayame.

"Heart said something about them but she didn't elaborate," said Kurama glaring at Jobe.

"There a clan of Shadow Demons. One of Heart's first missions was to stop their side of the Black Market. She took down the head of the clan. It got really nasty there for a while. If I remember right she still carries that piece of cloth and hasn't said what her terms are," said Ayame.

----

Heart walked purposely forward and didn't bow to the heads of the clan. They had breached the rules of hospitality of the outer edges. They didn't earn her respect nor promise. Even an attack not by there own clan, broke the rules. It was something that would be spread to other clans. It had now turned extremely personal. Shaking the feel of being back 'there' she kept her pace even.

Heart didn't look around in the dark green room. Instead her eyes were fixed on the center of the five chairs. The demon there had shoulder length oily black hair and black eyes. He was dressed in loose black wool slacks and a green silk shirt. The Cometti clan arms was embroidered on his right breast. He wore no jewelry, unlike other heads, but his youkai pulsed throughout the room. He was the newly appointed head, Dwight Cometti.

"How can I help you?" asked Dwight with an oily smile.

Heart didn't say anything but threw down , first, the scarp of cloth with the clan's arms on it. Then she called forth her reikai and had the body of Kat's attacker appear. Gasps and exclamations went around the room as Heart glared at Dwight.

"You know the rules Cometti," said Heart evenly almost monotone.

"What did he do?" asked Dwight motioning towards the body.

"Attacked someone who was innocent of this world and your clan," said Heart hands clasped in front of her feet shoulder width apart.

"Why?" asked Dwight gulping.

"We took it as a direct order from you,' said Heart gesturing to the piece of cloth so it returned to her hand.

"I did not!" exclaimed Dwight.

"If this happens again you and your colleges will be bodiless and in Spirit World Jail," said Heart before she did an about face and strode out.

----

"Can you really truly trust Jobe Ross?" asked Doug handing Heart a mug of homemade hot chocolate.

"We have to," said Heart staring out the window to where Autumn was trying to get a hold of Ayame.

"You two ready for the ceremony?" asked Doug as Autumn came through the door.

"We have to so.." said Heart before she took a sip of her drink.

Ayame said to meet Kurama and Hiei at the ceremony. This is a pain in the ass," said Autumn sitting down.

----

End: 1/19/08 12:34 MST


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Detective's Noose

**Author:** Rosefigter

**Chapter:** 4: Extra info that even Botan could understand

**Summary:** Explanations for everything in the first chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YYH. I own the OC's but nothing else.

**AN: **I'm doing this so stuff becomes clearer and I don't take up so much room on normal chapters. This has a lot of extra info about characters also. If you don't like this then just skip these chapters.

Complete map of Makkai

There is no complete map of the Makkai. This is a major project for Heart, Autumn and friends have tackled. Though the main reason originally was to mark clan strongholds. Autumn originally suggested it after a very complicated case that several clans were involved in.

IM Names

Bubbly: Alex's nickname. Came after he went to a foam dance at a club.

Dagger: Amy's nickname. It came to be because that's her favorite sharp pointy thing.

Leader: Hearts Nickname. Alex changed it for her.

Nicknames

Big K: Koenma's nickname. Heart came up with it after she listened to "It was a Good Day" but Ice Cube

Cell phone ringing

The only people who can call Autumn and Heart, while they are in the Makkai is Doug and Alex. They would only call if it's an emergency. They can get text messages anywhere.

Alex

African American

Age: 20

Falcon Demon

Gay

Status: Taken

Can be a worry wart

Didn't know Autumn and Heart until after they became Detectives

Safety Net

Is a first line of defense when defending a bunch of people. People who the safety net is initiated have at least 3-5 people on them at all times. Their reikai or youkai is monitored also. Those that are top priority, usually family are marked, so that if they are attacked they are transported to safety. Usually initiated by the Spirit World or a hired band of mercenaries.

Kat

Age: 19

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Human

Status: It's complicated.

Heart's fighting outfit

Fitted black boot cut jeans

Tight crimson vest

Tan leather jacket

Combat boots

Pack (first aid kit)

Hair: Bun with two senbon through it.

Autumn's fighting outfit

Black cargo pants

Fitted dark green shirt

Black Combat boots

Hair: French Braid

Significance of the Blue Rose

If activated blue roses can create barriers that only S-class demons can break The secret of how to activate is a well guarded secret that no more than five know. The barrier lasts only 2-3 hours. They can also cure any poison. They can also cure some minor illnesses like the common cold.

Black feather of a flight demon

If used correctly will increase the users speed and allow the user to fly for a short time. It is considered a great honor let alone a black one. The last black feather given, on record, was to Raizen as a show of respect.

Heads of the Cometti Clan

The five strongest demons of the clan. The only way to get a seat is to kill a head in formal combat. This leaves the clan unstable and extremely volatile.

Scrap of cloth

All members of the Cometti Clan wear the clan's coat of arms depicting what lever or tier they are. A Cometti would never give anyone this scrap it has to be over their dead body. To present said cloth to the heads earns a treaty and gold. Depending on the tier the demon is depends on how much gold. Heart hasn't claimed the gold nor named the terms of the treaty. This means to the heads she could easily cripple the clan.

Destroyer of a Cometti

One in possession of the cloth with no treaty. Is actually the highest show of respect to an outsider.

Black Ribbon

A gift to Heart from a fallen ally. She only wears it when she is in negotiation mode. It is just for sentiment and remembrance. To Heart it means the world.

Pushing the jacket back

On the edge of the Makkai this is a symbol of killing intent. Like flashing a concealed gun but a lot more open about it. It simply states that someone of so and so clan has wronged the person. It also means the person won't think twice about decimating the clan. It's not viewed as a threat but as a promise.

Jonas Kori

Head Sentry of the Cometti Clan

Honorable Demon

Cometti by Marriage

American DL Club

Essentially the Black Black club but in the U.S. Was started by Jobe's grandfather before he was killed. Jobe gave it millions until Heart made him truly look at it.

Not Bowing

A show of respect and trust lost. Basically a slap to the face and a wake up call if done by a Spirit Detective.

Rules of Hospitality

Rules set by the clans from long ago. Breaching any of the rules can result in death. They where started by Raizen.

Dwight Cometti

"Greasy Twit"

Shadow Demon

Hair: Black

Eyes: Black

Ruling head of the Cometti Clan

Womanizer

Innocent of this world and clan

Someone who has never dealt directly or indirectly with the clan. They know nothing of the Makkai and believes demons are just fairy tales. Most of the world and Heart and Autumn's friends end up in this category.

At rest position

Feet shoulder width apart

Hands clasped in front

Person is ready to attack to get payment for any reason

Do not give this person any reason to attack you, for it will result ultimately in death

Spirit World Communicator

Is still a communicator hat hardly works in the Makkai. Koenma down right refuses to use anything else. Though now it comes in black Heart and Autumn still complain


End file.
